memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Treason
Is this even English? -- unattributed :Unfortunately, the summary here has serious problems, and yes, it seems that the contributor who wrote it does not have a great command of written English. improvements would be welcome. -- Captain MKB 01:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Removed summary 2380 It has been some 8 months since the Paradox was taken. The USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) would find a derelict ship with a single Hermat survivor. S/he was beamed into isolation in sickbay under the care of Selar, who would find the cell regenerative metabolism of her body might be useful in slowing down her son Xyon's aging process. Rather then telling Captain Mackenzie Calhoun of these finding, she kept them hidden so the patient could remain in her care as she sought these answers. Meanwhile on New Thallon, Robin Lefler was in the throes of labor, as the son of Si Cwan was to be born. Tusari Gyn the Prime Arbiter for the New Thallonian Protectorate Council was persuading her to let the Thallonian doctors help deliver the baby, and for the Council to take her child. The Excalibur would arrive, and Dr Selar would deliver the child. Zak Kebron would advise the Captain that Kalinda condition needed some looking after. Calhoun not wanting to open a hornets nest with the prospects that something was truly wrong took Kebron's advisement. Burgoyne 172 would identify the Hermat patient under Selar care as Rulan 12, in which case Selar was intentional stalling to keep her on the ship, even to the extent to lying to Captain Calhoun. A week after birth on New Thallon, Robin, Kalinda, and her new son Cwansi taking a guarded stroll fell prey to an attack by Boragi, under the direction of Tusari Gyn. With all hope gone, and the three of them remaining, Xyon of Calhoun comes to the rescue with Lyla, and decimates the Boragi forces. He then spirits Robin, Kalinda, and Cwansi from New Thallon, and heads to rendezvous with the Excalibur. Sela in an attempt to access some information from her patient, she performs a Vulcan mind-meld, and comes in contact with an alien entity that tells her to bring Rulan, and Cwansi to them, and not to let anyone have knowledge. If she does they will provide her the cure for her son. Admiral Edward Jellico would contact Captain Calhoun to find the whereabouts of Robin Lefler, and Cwansi when they were interrupted by Morgan Primus, whom extorted a little fear from him not to let the Council take Cwansi from her daughter. The incident would bring question the security risk that she possesses as she affected the power systems in Starfleet Headquarters. Calhoun suspicious about these prospects confronts Morgan as well on this. It is decided that Robin, and Cwansi would stay on Space Station Bravo, as Kalinda would stay with Xyon of Calhoun on the Lyla. On the Spectre, Lucius was contacted by the same alien entity whom convinced him if he took the Spectre to Space Station Bravo, and take Selar, and her passengers to them he would become the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. Soleta, willing to entertain his vision with no mention of the entity, takes the Spectre to Space station Bravo. Meanwhile, as Xyon of Cajhoun, and Kalinda make a journey to deliver stolen property, Xyon was attacked by Kalinda, whom was possessed by the ghost of Si Cwan. He demanded that he take the Lyla to Space Station Bravo, and that Cwansi was in jeopardy. Some time later, the Excalibur would reach Space Station Bravo, and transfer Rulan-12 to their care, as well as Robin Lefler, and Cwansi. Selar would anesthetize Robin, and take Cwansi. Soleta, arriving as Selar made her exit would attempt to stop Selar, but Lucius knocked her out from behind. By the time all that happens is discovered, Lucius, Selar, Rulan, and Cwansi had escaped on the Spectre. With suspicions pointing to Soleta, soon Kalinda, and Xyon find the Excalibur. On a leap of faith, Captain Calhoun believe Kalinda has some insight into the whereabouts of Cwansi, and suspects they are heading to the outer rim of the Galaxy to planet AF1963. Bringing Soleta as well, and with nothing to lose, they head for the planet. Xyon of Calhoun, whom cannot deal with the fact Kalinda is the Ghost of her brother, leaves her, and the Excalibur. On the Spectre, Selar has a change of heart, but Lucius quails her voice, and shoots her with a disruptor. Unwilling, and uncaring of the child, he place him, and Selar in the brig, as well as the still slumbering Rulan. When Selar awakens she would find herself chained in the brig. An attempted mind meld to Rulan reveals nothing, except her passing out yet again. Moments later Lucius tired of dealing with a whining Cwansi. Selar unable to protect the child, not herself, as Lucius threatens to kill her. Rulan would awaken from hir coma, and deal a deadly blow to him. By the time Selar comes to, Lucius is dead, yet he left them all sealed in the brig. Some time later, the ship was boarded by the Heavily armored Brethren. Selar, trying to protect Cwansi from them is brutally beaten in the attempt. Meanwhile, the USS Trident (NCC-31347) arrived at AF1968. The ship was boarded by the Brethren, and began slaughtering the crew. Perishing in the attack was Mick Gold, and Doctor Villers. Captain Katerina Mueller was approached by a D'myurj whom appeared to be Mackenzie Calhoun. After finding a weakness in the Brethren, he asked her to surrender the ship. Unwilling, the Brethren continued to slaughter the crew, but the knowledge of their weak spot caused them casualties as well. Soon the Brethren were aware of this, and turned against the D'myurj and killed him. Then returning to the crew, they were beamed off the ship by the USS Excalibur, as they came to the rescue, and the Brethren retreated off the ship. Meanwhile on AF1963 Selar, and Rulan find themselves in a small room on a cold, barren world Cwansi however is no where in sight. Selar, looking for answers nearly dies on the surface until a D'myurj shows up. Rulan would attack, and injure him, and take her back to the room. It wasn't long before the D'myurj would enter, and explain they must escape, that the Brethren have turned against them. He tells them that Cwansi is in an underground lab, but before they could get more information, Rulan, and Selar are beamed to the Excalibur. A meeting would be called which involve Soleta, and Selar using a tricorder to mask their heat signature to beam down into the underground lab, and rescue Cwansi. Sometime later, Burgy would come see Selar in the Brig. In a moment of regret, Selar removed her pain that she has caused to their relationship. Soleta, and Selr would beam down to AF1963, and successfully fool the Brethren. As they find Cwansi, they find a facility of many humanoids, all half-breed, being cloned. A D'myurj would find them both, and alert the Brethren. Their escape was some how blocked as well, as they flee being chased by the Brethren. Meanwhile, Captain Calhoun orders Kebron, and Burgy to man a shuttle, and send a team down to the planet. Cornered, Selar, and Soleta find the power generators, but no escape. The Brethren unable to fire their weapons near them back off long enough for Selar taking a Tricorder, and Phaser, and leading them away from Soleta, and Cwansi. Cornered, Selar sets the Phaser to overload among the Power Generators, as the Brethren fight to take the weapon from her it explodes blast a hole in the ceiling, and taking out several generators. Kebron, and Burgy would find Soleta, and Cwansi, and return them to the Excalibur. Among the wreckage in the facility, they found a data chip with the necessary instructions for Rulans cellular regeneration, that would enable Xy to slow his aging process, and live for about one century. It was also confirmed Selar died in the blast, and the Spectre was recovered on the surface of AF1963. Admiral Alynna Nechayev contacted Captain Calhoun for his report. His summation that the D'myurj were using these clones for infiltration, or manipulative reasons, possibly to threaten the Federation. They might be creating wars in the hopes of testing us to see if we would rise to the occasion. He also mentioned the strange craft that Soleta seen during the Paradox incident, how it seemed to be outfitting it with improvements.